Star Flower
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest =Kit: Rogue: |namesl = Star Flower Star Flower |familyl = One Eye |familyt = Father: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Blazing Star |deadbooks = None}} Star Flower is a thick-furred golden tabby she-cat with a pure white chest and paws, a plumy tail, and luminous green eyes, that have starlike pupils. History In the Dawn of the Clans ''The Blazing Star :Although she is unnamed at this point, Star Flower appears at the four oaks that the cats have gathered at. When Wind asks what the starry cats' warning could mean, she confidently suggests that maybe it isn't a real claw, but a riddle. Gray Wing turns around to see her staring boldly into his eyes, noticing her features, and asks where she came from, but she doesn't answer, and Clear Sky takes no notice of her. Afterwards, Star Flower walks over to Thunder, and stands in front of him, tail flicking. She tells him that she'd been dying to meet him, as she had heard about his notable leadership and fighting skills. She waits for him to respond, but although his chest puffs out with pride, Thunder seems to have no answer, so she turns and before leaving, glances back at Thunder before disappearing back into the undergrowth. :At the next meeting at the four oaks, Thunder notices Star Flower weaving among the other cats until she reaches his side and brushes her pelt against his. At this point she introduces herself as Star Flower, and that she was named after the white flower that glows at night with their five petals. She then tells Thunder that if he looks closely at her eyes, he'll be able to see the five petal shapes. She stands nose to nose with Thunder, as if she is daring him to gaze at her. Star Flower then tells Thunder again that she's heard a lot about him, which makes him feel uneasy, and then her glance drops to his paws. She reaches out and gives one of them a quick pat, telling him that they're not as big as some cats say, and that she could train him to fight with them. With a teasing glance, she then pads away. :While out with Lightning Tail and Owl Eyes, Thunder hears Star Flower tease that he hadn't catch much prey despite being a cat with huge paws. Peering into the bush, Thunder finds Star Flower staring back at him, making him feel tense. She then strolls out of the push, curling her tail up with amusement, and wryly remarks that it was good comeback. Star Flower pads forward to stand in front of him, and as she glances at Lightning Tail, inquires if he was typically talkative. Lightning Tail glares at her, informing her that like many cats, Thunder had a dislike for strangers. Before Thunder can respond to the leaving cat, Star Flower turns her back to him, and comments that it was early to head home, looking at the sky. She adds that he would be missing a notable sunset, and that with the time they had, she could show him some hunting skills, as long as if he wasn't too proud to learn him. Thunder denies the claim, wondering why he felt like he acted like a fool around Star Flower. Lightning Tail then reminds him that they should keep to themselves, and whispers to Thunder about his distrust of Star Flower, as something about her made him think that she's unreal, and couldn't explain his feelings. Thunder backs away, hoping that she didn't hear him, and is once again in amazement that Star Flower was real. :Acting as if she didn't hear what Lightning Tail said, she takes a pace toward Thunder with a swish of her tail, and questions if she looked sick. She then asks for the leader, which Thunder confirms to be himself, and Lightning Tail takes Owl Eyes back to their camp. Despite being dismayed at the argument with Lightning Tail, Thunder's feelings melt away when he looks back into Star Flower's eyes. She asks him if he saw the secret garden, and before he can respond, she turns and springs away, telling him to follow her. She leads him toward the river, through a copse of trees, and into a brook with flowers all about. She complains that the flowers would wilt soon, but points out that they were lucky to see such scenery during its finite lifespan. Thunder concurs, and inquires that, since she loved flowers, if Star Flower knew of the Blazing Star. She confirms that she did, and explains that it grows on the other side of the Thunderpath, wondering why he wished to know. Thunder is surprised that she didn't hear the other cats at the four trees, but replies that some cat mentioned it, and asks of its use. :She mentions that it was a healing herb, and Thunder is pleased. He looks forward to tell his denmates about the discovery, and feels like he proved Lightning Tail's suspicions wrong. He thinks the herb could help against the sickness, and Star Flower then sits on the hillock overlooking the water, and beckons Thunder to join her with a tail flick. Star Flower asks about Thunder's background, and if he was born on the moor. He then proceeds to tell her about how his parents met, and how his mother and siblings died when their home was destroyed, and how Gray Wing brought him up. :She wonders why Clear Sky wouldn't want Thunder, and he answers that Clear Sky rejected him when he was a kit, and when he questioned his ways of running his group. Star Flower sympathizes with Thunder, commenting that Clear Sky had deep weaknesses, and points out that family was more important than anything. Thunder replies that he wasn't weak, but made mistakes while thinking that they were the best thing to do. Switching the subject, Thunder asks of Star Flower's past prior to the meeting at the four trees, and she explains that she was born on the moor, but kept to herself until she heard of cats forming groups, before she went to the four trees to seek out information, and found him. :Thunder states that she didn't seem like other rogues, and Star Flower asks for clarification. He describes her as softer than the others, but is too embarrassed to say that she was beautiful. Star Flower replies that she took good care of herself, and tells Thunder to look at the sunset. As they watch, she leans closer to him, laying her paw over his, and makes him feel as if he could burst with happiness, while her pelt's touch makes Thunder feel warm. Thunder wonders if he could ask Star Flower to join his group and live with him, and their problems would be fixed. :Before he asks, Star Flower points out that it was getting dark, and suggests for them to go home. Thunder asks about her home, but she claims that she wasn't ready to tell him about that, and is certain that she would see him again, before she whirls around, and vanishes among the trees. Thunder races after her, but sees no sign of her, and can only go back to camp As he goes back, he wonders if it was real, and when he would see her again. While he pads by, he wonders if something is following him, and after finding out that nothing is creeping up to him, he wishes it was Star Flower, but when he arrives in camp, all thoughts of her disappear. :Once there, Thunder explains of the Blazing Star's use, and that Star Flower told him. Lightning Tail is shocked that Thunder believes everything she said, calling him mouse-brained. Thunder retorts that he didn't know her, and based his dislike on a feeling he couldn't explain. Other cats mutter in low voices, reluctant to trust Star Flower, and Clear Sky thinks that she rouses strong feelings. Gray Wing calls the murmurs to a halt, acknowledging that Lightning Tail is right, but notes that they had no reason to distrust her either, as Holly would die if nothing was done. Gray Wing then chooses Lightning Tail to lead the expedition to find the Blazing Star, and Clear Sky understands his surprise due to his knowledge that he didn't trust Star Flower. :While on the trip, Lightning Tail discusses with Clear Sky about the argument he and Thunder had, and how Star Flower has Thunder in a trance, making him unable to see what she's doing. Clear Sky asks for details, and Lightning Tail replies that he wasn't certain, but something about her wasn't right, as she seemed up to something, and Thunder would see it too if he wasn't so deeply into her. Jagged Peak reminds him that Star Flower told them about the Blazing Star's healing properties, but Lightning Tail still denies its said use. Once they find it, Lightning Tail wishes that he could believe Star Flower, as it would be helpful in aiding Holly. :While discussing ways to deal with One Eye, Star Flower's voice rings out from the top of the hollow, asking if she could be any help. Lightning Tail is frustrated, and Clear Sky asks of her identity as she pads gracefully down the slope. He admires her beauty, and no cat replies, until Star Flower herself to Clear Sky, claiming that she is a rogue cat looking for a home. She adds that she would be a good cat to have at his side during a fight, and suggests for him to ask Thunder. The others then stare at Thunder, and is surprised to see that Star Flower was the she-cat present. Other cats do not share his opinion, and Lightning Tail says stiffly that her help isn't needed, drawing a paw through the markings Gray Wing made on the ground, and Star Flower glances at them. :She meets his glare, and agrees to stay away from where she's unwanted, and Thunder calls for her to come back. Thunder reminds the others of her name, and how she spoke of the Blazing Star's properties, and brings up the idea that she could know where more grows. Star Flower confirms that she did know a lot about the plants in the area, but since she wasn't welcome, she advises that it would best for her to leave. Thunder begs her not to, and they gaze into each other's eyes before Star Flower promises to return the next day, as things could possibly calm down by then, and she then pads away. :After he visits Gray Wing, Thunder wonders why Lightning Tail thought he wanted to be with Thunder, due to his treatment to Star Flower. Thunder believes that his suspicions would fade when he got to know Star Flower better. Lightning Tail is disappointed that Thunder did not apologize for leaving with Star Flower, referring to her as a rogue, making Thunder upset, only for Lightning Tail to remind him that she wasn't one of them. Thunder feels as though he and Star Flower had a deep connection because they both thought they were outsiders, and Lightning Tail points out that he just met her. Thunder then wishes to finish the conversation, as he believes he knows who can spend time with. :When he returns to camp, Thunder finds Star Flower talking to Tall Shadow at the bottom of the hollow, and Lightning Tail runs off. Star Flower runs up to his side, expressing how glad she was to see him, and her disappointment when she was told he wasn't there. She announces that she found some Blazing Star near the river to treat the ill, and wonders why he wasn't excited. Although Thunder has his doubts, he asks to be taken there, and Star Flower leads him out of camp, although Lightning Tail looks back disapprovingly. Star Flower mentions that she spent time with Gray Wing's kits, and found them cute. Thunder questions why One Eye would hurt Sparrow Fur, asking if she knew who he was, and Star Flower notes that they met before. Thunder goes on to explain her the plans to corner One Eye on the moor. :She and Thunder have their heads close together, and Clear Sky feels distrustful of her, since the herbs she found were only a plant that vaguely looked like the Blazing Star. Although she was upset, Clear Sky is uncertain if her feelings are genuine, and is amused that Thunder is smitten for her. The two stay up during the night, talking, until Tall Shadow tells them to quiet down. The next morning, Thunder wonders where Star Flower was, as she promised to help him out in the fight, but left the hollow earlier to find some rogues. Lightning Tail asks if he was missing Star Flower, and that he didn't want to see Thunder get hurt. Thunder assures him that Star Flower would never do anything to hurt him. :During the fight with One Eye, the rogue requests for his daughter to reveal herself, and Star Flower breaks away from the group of rogues, joining her father. Thunder feels conflicted and guilty by this revelation, and Gray Wing tells him that he has been betrayed. As the other rogues retreat, Star Flower is one of the to stay behind, and she confronts Thunder, flashing out a paw that only riffles through Thunder's fur. He then lands a blow on her side, and they snarl at each other before leaping at one another and tussling on the ground. Gray Wing feels as if they're fighting three different cats at once. As Thunder is fighting One Eye, Gray Wing blocks Star Flower from throwing herself toward the fight by kicking her to the chest, making her cringe back, whimpering. After he feels like she is no longer a threat, he turns to see One Eye dead. Star Flower lets out a moan of grief and drags herself over to touch her nose to her father's, making Gray Wing feel nearly touched. Thunder then orders to drive her out, as she didn't deserve to grieve. :Star Flower then pads over to him, begging Thunder to let her stay, as One Eye was her father. Thunder comments that she never mentioned it while they were together, only to add, with a disgusted laugh, that they were never truly together. Star Flower looks hurt, and Thunder feels like it was for One Eye, not for him, and still feels something when he looks at her, making it harder for him to move on, even though he knows that she used him. Star Flower tries to convince him that she did like him, and that everything before and including taking him to the secret garden was her idea, and her idea alone, although Thunder denies it. She goes on to affirm her claim, and that only when One Eye found out about her activities did he suggest to use their relationship to eavesdrop on other cats. She reports that when she left the secret garden, One Eye was present, waiting for her, and she had hid outside of the camp to listen to their plan. Thunder then realizes that she was the cat following him before. :Thunder also notes that it explained how One Eye was waiting for them by the Thunderpath, and showing him the false Blazing Star was a way to gain information. Star Flower admits that, but did tell him the truth about the Blazing Star's healing properties. Thunder replies that he believed her word, and before saying it, Star Flower looks up at him again, before he finally admits bitterly that he was tricked, and wouldn't let it occur again. He turns his back on her, and does believe Star Flower's word about the Blazing Star, since she had nothing to gain through lying at that point. Thunder then turns back to where Star Flower grieves over One Eye, making a soft sound, and Thunder wonders how Star Flower could come from her relatively 'horrendous' father. :He then comes up to her and informs her that she was not welcome among the other groups, and if she didn't leave soon, they would force her to. Star Flower looks at Thunder with despair, and requests to bury him before leaving them alone for good. Thunder hesitantly agrees to bury One Eye, despite others' opinions. Star Flower also wishes to help dig the grave, and she is the one to nudge One Eye's body into the hole where he is buried. Star Flower describes her father as a 'true ray of light' and despite other cats scornfully snorting, none of them say anything. :She then stretches out a paw, lying it gently on One Eye's grave, eyes closed, and remains there for several seconds before opening her eyes and thanking Thunder. She promises to leave them alone, and then heads to the forest. Thunder stands with her back to her, feeling the urge to call her back, and he turns around only to see her gone. Then, River Ripple comments that there would be others like Star Flower, but Thunder isn't certain that there would be others like her. Afterwards, when assisting Holly, Thunder knows that Star Flower would not trouble them any longer, and that he should not be thinking of her. Trivia *Star Flower was named after The Blazing Star, and her eyes have the five petals reflected in them. Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :One Eye: Quotes References and Citations Category:Rogue Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Females Category:Clanless Cats Category:Supporting Character Category:Kit